Friendship or more?
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Hey! This is my first gravitation attempt. also my first Title not a songOO... THen i ALMOST went to a 3rd first by not having an R rateing, but i desided to be safe. ShuchiXHiro
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first attempt at a Gravitation fic. I'm very nervous because I'm afraid that because Gravitation is so great that I could ruin it :(. So im trying my best.

I do not own Gravitation! Although the DVDs I have ARE about warn out OO

Shuichi was running. He had just had yet another fight with his lover, Yuki, and he was running away. He tried to fight the tears, but he could not help it. He thought what he and Yuki had was special, but maybe it only was to him. This wasn't a fight over how dumb he was or about Yuki's temper. Yuki had cheated on him.

Flashback

"Shuichi… I really don't want to hurt you... But I have to tell you…"

End flashback

'How could he do this to me?' Shuichi thought to himself. 'I love him but… sometimes I think it's not worth it! This has to end! I don't think he will ever just be satisfied with me… maybe I should give up?'

He finally reached his destination, Hiro's apartment complex.

He knocked on the door.

"Hiro? Are you here?"

"Yeah Shuichi, I'm coming."

Hiro opened the door, and saw Shuichi, crying.

He instinctively hugged his friend tightly.

"Shuichi, what happened?"

"Yuki… cheated on me."

Hiro left the embrace and looked into his eyes. Then he hugged him.

"That bastard. He'll pay. I told him if he ever made you cry..."

Shuichi pulled away and shook his head.

"It's not worth it Hiro, it really isent. I just want you to hug me."

Hiro hugged him again and then slowly, while holding him, walked backwards into his apartment, and sat down with him. Suddenly, Shuichi looked up at Hiro with a worried look on his face.

"Oh Hiro… I didn't interrupt you and Ayaka did I?"

Hiro sadly shook his head.

"We broke up."

It was Shuichi's turn to be a friend. He hugged him.

"I'm sorry… what happened?"

"You know how she said she would date me if I sold a million copies?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I guess she's like all women. See, there is one thing me and Yuki have in common, and that's fame. That's all she wanted."

"I'm so sorry Hiro. I came busting in here with my own problems and… you have your own."

Hiro shook his head.

"I'm over it already, besides, this is what friends do, they help each other through tough times."

Shuichi smiled.

"Thank you Hiro."

"Anything for you. You can stay here, until you and Yuki get things worked out. And if its over, I wouldn't mind having you as a roommate."

Shuichi hugged him again and stopped crying.

"For some reason Hiro… being here, with you, makes me feel better about my problems."

Hiro smiled.

"Me too. Maybe that is just the power of friendship. Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. The guest room is right around the corner there."

"Thank you. I need all the rest I can get for practice tomorrow."

Hiro looked confused.

"You mean… your not going to call in sick like every other time you two fight?"

"Nope, I am not going to be depressed over something not my fault. Yuki is an ass, that's the only problem. Yes I still love him, and yes I want to try and fix things, but right now, I'm just mad. And I will use my anger to do my best tomorrow!"

Hiro couldn't believe these words were coming from Shuichi.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Hiro. Goodnight."

The next morning Hiro woke up about an hour earlier than he needed too, but could not get back to sleep. So he got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got out of the shower, he noticed that Shuichi was still asleep. He walked over to the bed and shook Shuichi to find awkwardly, he was nude.

"Ah!" Hiro screamed. Shuichi woke up at that and sat up covering himself.

"I'm… sorry Hiro."

"No no.. I'm sorry… its time to get up though."

"Oh… okay. We have a CD to promote!"

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I can use my anger in music like other singers, right?"

"As long as you don't turn into Avril Lavigne and start singing about your happy ending."

"Ah! Never. Well better get a shower. I'll be quick."

TBC

OO This has been sitting here for about two months OO Writing like two more lines every few days OO. Its at school by the way. Im REALLY nervous so tell me how im doing! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I cant believe everyone who reviewed this was happy about it ! I am surprised to say the least! So thank you very much! I am getting ready to go to bed I just wanted to post this first. It's short, I apologize… I'm not sure exactly what I want. Like first draft, Shuichi and Hiro were together at the end of the first chapter. But I decided it was WAY too soon. So just leave happy reviews! They make me happy:D. and MAYBE I'll get the next chapter up sooner.

I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!

The band practice went very well. Everyone was shocked to hear that Shuichi actually came. Every time he and Yuki got into a fight he usually avoided work for a few days. But here he was, the day after something like that happened, he was here rehearsing.

Tohma came and talked to Shuichi about what happened. He was very upset to hear what his younger brother by marriage did. He always thought that Yuki and Shuichi were going to be together forever.

"Don't worry Shuichi" Tohma said. "I will talk to him."

Shuichi smiled. He didn't understand why he wasn't more upset. But somehow, he wasn't.

"Thank you Mr. Seguchi."

Tohma left and Hiro walked over to Shuichi and hugged him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. And don't you dare say 'Really Really?'"

Hiro chuckled.

"There is more to tell you. I'll tell you on the way to your place."

"Okay. I'll just finish putting the equipment away and we'll go."

"Alright."

Hiro gathered up his and Shuichi's belongings and then they left.

Walking down the street, Hiro could tell Shuichi was nervous about talking.

"Shuichi… do you want to eat before we go home?"

Shuichi smiled and nodded.

They went to Shuichi's favorite fast food place and Hiro paid for their meal.

Hiro noticed that Shuichi was looking a little down. Maybe the fact that Yuki was cheating on him was just now sinking in? That was possible.

"Are you okay Shuichi."

"Uh…. Not really."

"Well then talk to me. That's what I'm here for. I'm your best friend. And when you have relationship problems.."

"That's just it… its like I don't even care about Yuki. It's something else. For one thing, I am not at all sad about Yuki. I'm mad, yes. But… It's like… I don't even CARE if we work things out. I mean, I do love him but, I know plenty of people who aren't together because of compatibility. Maybe its for the best that it happened? I don't know."

"I'm confused then. What are you sad about?"

"Well… I don't know… I think I'm sad that I'm not sad I think."

Hiro looked blankly at Shuichi.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have no idea Hiro. My head is screwed up. It's like…."

Shuichi looked at Hiro and stared into his eyes. He was noticing something he had never noticed before but he couldn't figure it out.

"Shuichi," Hiro said. "I know you're going through a hard time at the moment and I know you are confused about what you want… but whenever you are ready, I am here to talk to, remember that Shuichi. I will always be here for you."

Shuichi blushed and they finished their meal.

TBC


	3. This is how a heart breaks

I have WRITERS BLOCK! I just finally figured out what to do next. I'm very sorry about the wait. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! (And read Sweet Emotion! Great fic! I didn't write it though). So, on to the story!

Oh one more thing, "Moshi Moshi" is a Japanese telephone greating.

Chapter 3: This is how a heart breaks (I love Rob Thomas, you've got to hear this CD!)

Shuichi and Hiro finally arrived home. It had been a long day, and they both had things on there mind. Shuichi was realizing that he was in love with Hiro. Hiro knew what Shuichi was thinking, and there was no thinking on his part. He loved Shuichi very much, but he wanted him to be happy, and would never say anything. But now that Shuichi was thinking about it too…

"Thanks again." Shuichi interrupted his thoughts.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay with you and everything."

Hiro smiled his friendliest smile.

"Shuichi, I would do anything to make you happy."

Shuichi smiled. He was really starting to feel comfortable. Then suddenly he realized why. He looked up at Hiro and smiled, returning the smile he was already receiving. He thought he should tell him.

"Hiro…. I…"

The phone rang.

Shuichi jumped; startled for a second then upset he was interrupted. Hiro answered the phone, his normal friendly self.

"Moshi Moshi."

Hiro's face suddenly turned cold.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you. You're lucky I don't kick you ass for hurting him!"

Shuichi knew it was Yuki and motioned Hiro to give him the phone. But Shuichi was cold too.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"

Yuki sounded genuinely sad.

"You have every right to hate me but… I need to talk to you. PLEASE come see me."

"Fine. I'll be there."

He hung up and turned to Hiro. Hiro knew he would now go and try to repair their relationship so he nodded at Shuichi to go.

Shuichi arrived at Yuki's home. The same place he had lived for years. He could remember the first time they met like it was yesterday.

He entered the house and saw Yuki sitting on the couch. Yuki saw him and started talking.

"Shuichi… I want you to know… I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh so you accidentally slept with someone else?"

"No… but… Shuichi… I'm sorry. It never should have happened. Could you possibly ever forgive me?"

Shuichi thought about it. He seemed sincere. He may never do it again. But he kept thinking about the situation. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. The memories of him and Yuki came to him and he thought about how easily it would be to get back with him. But suddenly, Hiro came into his mind. Hiro had always been there for him since middle school. He stuck with him through losing his data in Japanese class, through freestyle at the talent show, almost quitting and to med school, and all the other situations they had overcome as friends. And then there was the time he went through the trouble of getting Yuki's brother to dress up like him for encouragement. Which turned out bad but it was good intentions. And he could not just forget the feelings that finally came the last few days. Could he? And what about Yuki? He had him had become a real thing. Could he really walk away from that? He wasn't sure.

"Yuki…" Shuichi finally spoke up. "I need time to think about everything. I really don't know what to say right now. Just give me a few days alright… okay?"

Yuki looked very sad, but nodded. He wanted to give Shuichi space.

"Go back to Hiro's then. Let me know when you've decided."

Shuichi got up and went to the bedroom to get a few things he needed, his pillow that he couldn't go anywhere without, his mug, and some clothes.

Shuichi went as fast as he could out the door. He walked slowly to Hiro's thinking about everything. He could not understand how Yuki could do something like that.

He finally got to Hiro's apartment and when he opened the door, he saw Hiro sitting on the couch crying. He dropped the stuff and went and hugged him.

"Hiro… what is wrong?"

"Um… oh… nothing."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"I… was crying because… I thought… you were going to get back with him."

TBC

CLIFFY!

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. titleless

Hello! Just a quick note, this is the next to the last chapter. I have been told that all I need to work on in my story is the ending, so I'm hoping Ill end it okay :(. But I'm nervous :(

Shuichi couldn't believe it. Although Shuichi had realized his feelings for Hiro, he was not expecting Hiro to feel the same way, or even say anything if he did.

"Hiro… what… are you saying?" Shuichi looked into Hiro's tear filled eyes.

"Oh Shuichi… I have to tell you the truth. But weather or not you like the truth PLEASE listen, especially to the end."

Shuichi nodded. Hiro took a second to think about how he wanted to say what he was thinking. He took Shuichi's hand in his. Finally, he spoke.

"Shuichi… you and me have been friends since middle school. The truth of the reason that I always stood up for you and helped you through tough times… is because I love you. I have always loved you Shuichi Shindo. And I realize you most likely don't love me… you love Yuki… but… when I say 'I love you' I also mean the kind of love where I will do anything to make you happy, weather it's with me or not. Shuichi… Yuki is a jerk. You have tried to love him but he has done nothing but hurt you. So when I said I was crying because you were getting back together with him, I meant that two ways. A little bit of it is me being sad that you're not with me, but most of it is being sad because… you deserve so much better than Eiri Yuki. You deserve the best. And I may not be the best for you. But I can tell you, he is not the best either."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiro liked him. He had been thinking about Hiro the last few days and so had he. Shuichi looked up at Hiro. He could tell Hiro was worried Shuichi would hear him, so he smiled.

"Hiro… first of all… I am not mad at you for what you have just said so don't worry about that."

Hiro sighed in relief.

"I am very grateful you feel that way. Thank you for caring and telling me."

Hiro half smiled. "But….?"

"I just need time to think. Do you think NG would be mad if I took tomorrow off to think?"

Hiro shook his head. "I think they will understand."

Shuichi looked at Hiro and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything."

Hiro nodded. "I'm guessing you need to get some sleep."

"Yes but there is one other thing I need to do first."

Before Hiro could ask what that was, or before he knew what was going on, Shuichi had leaned forward and caught him in a kiss. He kissed him for a minute, and then leaned back.

"That was a thank you."

Hiro was a little confused by the gesture, but responded.

"You're very welcome."

Shuichi got up then and went to his room.

(Hiro's P.O.V.)

Did that really just happen? Damn. I shouldn't have told him…. now he will have way too much on his mind. I just want him to be happy. I hope he can be. I think I will go check on him….

He's already asleep and.. he has a smile on his face… is that from kissing me? Okay, now I'M thinking too much. I need to get some sleep too.

(The Next Day/Normal P.O.V.)

Shuichi got up early that morning and left a note for Hiro, and left.

xXxXxXx

Hiro woke up about an hour later. He went to find Shuichi, but saw he was gone. He went to the Kitchen and saw the note. It said:

"Dear Hiro:

Thank you for last night, what you told me. However this ends, I am grateful you told me how you felt. And if I decide not to get with you, then I hope we can remain to be best friends forever. I will talk to you later.

Shuichi"

xXxXx

Shuichi was sitting outside Yuki's apartment waiting for the courage to go in. But he knew he had to get this over with.

He went inside. He felt different. He wasn't wearing a sailor moon outfit… or a dog outfit… or dressed up as a giant battery. He was serious. He had never been more serious in all of his life. He finally got up the nerve to walk up to the door. He rang the bell and Yuki opened.

Yuki looked like total shit. He looked like he hadn't eaten or taken a shower or anything.

'Be strong' Shuichi thought.

They both went in and sat down wordlessly.

"Yuki… I have made my decision."

Yuki looked at him anxiously.

"I love you."

Yuki smiled.

"BUT…."

Yuki looked down again.

"It is clear to me that you DON'T love me. Or else you wouldn't have slept with someone else! You can look like your sorry and you want to change but it's too late! I am leaving you."

Yuki looked like he was going to cry.

Shuichi softened up a little.

"Yuki… I don't hate you. I think I WOULD but… you have been so special to me so… I can't. And… I love someone else now. So you don't feel guilty about moving on either. I just think its best."

Shuichi started to get up and walk to the door, but Yuki had something to say.

"Are you really going to leave me, you damn brat?"

Suddenly Shuichi didn't care about Yuki at all anymore.

"Your damn right! I cannot believe your being such an ass hole about this! Well Yuki, FUCK YOU!"

Shuichi went out the door and slammed it.

He then headed for the park to think about what he had done, and what to do next.

TBC

Review… how is it going?


	5. when the heartache ends

Ohh I am soooo nervous. I HOPE this doesn't SUCK! Please review. Be nice. I also want to mention that I have already started writing my next Digimon fic. I already have 1000 words so, I MAY post the first chapter tonight. Okay im stalling. I hope I have a good ending :(.

Shuichi walked toward Hiro's apartment. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn't believe it. What he had been looking for all of his life was right in front of him, staring him in the face, wanting him back… and he never knew it!

He thought to himself out loud "How could I have been so blind? Hiro always was there for me and he's always looked at me with love… I cant figure this out on my own.. I HAVE To talk to him." Shuichi then raced to Hiro's place.

Hiro sat on his couch. He was almost crying.

"All I want" he said to himself "Is for Shuichi to be happy. But what if being with Yuki made him happy and I just made him question that?"

Suddenly the door opened.

"No… you made me see the truth."

It was Shuichi. He came inside the door and sat beside Hiro.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"I dumped him. He is no good for me."

"Is that really wanted? Or did I confuse you?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"I am positive. I don't want him."

"Then… what do you want?"

Instead of answering, Shuichi leaned over and kissed him. Then he leaned back.

"I have been so blind! You have always loved me, and I didn't even notice. I always loved you too but I never thought you would return those feelings. But now you have and… I love you Hiro."

Hiro hugged Shuichi.

"I love you too. But we shouldn't start seeing each other right away. You need time to heal from this tragic thing…"

"Hiro, Usually I am happy for your concern, but right now, Shut up and kiss me!"

Hiro smiled and kissed Shuichi deeply.

xXxXxXx

A year later, Hiro and Shuichi were more happy then they had ever been in there lives. They were always all over each other. Everyone said it was the best relationship they knew.

Shuichi agreed to still be friends with Yuki. They talk occasionally about life. The truth is that Thoma threatened Shuichi. If they didn't stay friends, Bad luck would be dropped.

The other good friend Shuichi has is Ryuichi Sakuma. They put there rivalry aside and did a few duets.

And Bad Luck? If you thought they were good when Shuichi was with Yuki, There UNBELIEVEABLE now. Bad luck is number one with Nittle Grasper at number two… but you should see the gap between the numbers.

And that is how I lost the love of my life. It was my own fault. Until my next novel, Ill see you then.

EIRI YUKI

Eiri Yuki


End file.
